Hoshina Hikaru
Hoshina Hikaru (星奈ひかる?) is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Hikaru's alter ego is Cure Star (キュアスター) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Stars. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆", which was inherited from her father. Appearance As a civilian, Hikaru has hot pink hair with an ahoge sticking upwards in a curl styled in twin tails with a blue hairband on her head with a yellow star and two little circles on the left side and small yellow hair beads at the bottom. She also has pink eyes. She wears a pink off the shoulder top with a grilled white trim around the top and frilled sleeves. She wears blue overalls over the top with a pink and gold belt and frills at the edge of the shorts along with pink sneakers with frilly pink socks. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. As Cure Star, her hair becomes long and bigger, and forms big round ball-shaped buns with light pink rings at the bottom of her twin tails. Her twin tails are held by large star-shaped ties with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On top of her head is a blue Saturn planet with a pink flower in the middle, surrounded by a white ring in the middle, her earrings are gold and she wears a pink choker with a gold star attached to it. Her outfit consists of a one-piece dress colored in different variations of pink. Her sleeves are feather-like, with white straps going over her shoulders, and two others on her arms, with the second layer being a light pink color. She wears her Star Color Pendant on her chest, and going down the front of her dress are two gold stars, with a splash of magenta on the side of her dress. On her waist are magenta sakura petals and a bag. Her skirt is mainly light pink with magenta trim and a white frilly layer underneath. On the back is a gold ribbon with a yellow star in the middle. She wears white fluffy bracelets on her wrists. She wears one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front. Her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, with white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. Personality Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second-year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn too, to where she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. She is also ecstatic and has a tendency to drag people into certain activities she deems as intriguing, unaware that her enthusiasm can be disrespectful to other's choice. Hikaru can be supportive and caring for the people she cares for, such as encouraging Lala to admit being Cure Milky as a possible way to help Lala be acknowledged by her family. Although generally a happy-go-lucky girl, Hikaru can get deeply upset at times, namely when she lost the Taurus Princess Pen in the hands of the Notraiders or when she suffered from her first defeat in her solo battle with Garuouga.